


Fate

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, F/F, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: What is Fate?
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner
Kudos: 6





	Fate

What is fate?

It’s a question that has followed her from the very beginnings of her career in Quel'thalas to the arms of her lover. She had searched for its meaning in everything, every interaction, every moment in her life.

It has never really been a question with an answer.

Fate, to her at least, has always been something to blame. For the fortunes of her family, for her own luck (or lack thereof), an external force acting against her and those she loved.

But as Alleria settled back into the arms of her wife she found that, despite how much better her life had become, the question still nagged her. 

What is fate?

That which is always she but never a woman.

That which is all powerful but never a god.

That which determines the outcome of all but is never prayed too.

Alleria imagined at first, that Fate was nothing more than another piece of the cosmic puzzle. Some force that held an integral role in the comings and goings of their universe. Just like the Titans and the Legion, life and death, Light and Void. Yet as time moved forward that seemed ever more impossible for a list of reasons.

And at the very top of that list was how Fate seemed so impartial. Elf or Human, Horde or Alliance, Arcane or Fell or Light or Void, no one is favoured more. Everyone and everything is balanced in the same hand of fate that determines the future. Surely if Fate was like the other fundamental forces it would hold some form of partiality, some inevitable inequality would present itself, yet the balanced never swayed from perfect.

Alleria had suffered for so much of her life, seen things no person should have to see, yet without that suffering she would not be here now. Basking in the warmth she never would have found had she stayed behind all those years ago.

So her question continued. What. Is. fate?

Various cultures on Azeroth warship Fate as a great immovable deity at the center of the universe. A being so powerful that it transcends the fundamental divisions of the universe. Other cultures see fate not as a being but one of the cosmic keys. Not governed by powerful deities but independent of that balance, a power among the likes of time itself.

On one hand, she thought, perhaps they are all right. Perhaps it is both a key fundamental force beyond influence  _ and  _ a power wielded by powerful beings. The Bronze Dragonflight are a perfect example of how such power can be attained. 

Fate is fickle, or as Sylvanas insists, a bitch. Perhaps it is impartial and perhaps it is not. It may be wielded by  _ something _ or maybe it simply is.

So what is fate? She could not say. For now, it is her own, and maybe…

Maybe that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
